cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimiga Village
|life = 1 |lifehp = 3 |bosses = Balrog Ma Pignon |life3D = 2|life3Dhp = 5}} Mimiga Village (ミミガーの村 Mimigā no Mura) is a settlement populated by Mimiga. In the events of Cave Story, only six Mimiga live in Mimiga Village, excluding Sue Sakamoto. Synopsis After exiting the First Cave, the game transitions to a cutscene between King and Toroko. King, concerned for Toroko's safety, commands her to give him a key, but she outwardly refuses. At that moment, Quote falls and lands in between the two Mimiga. While King is thrown back, Toroko descends and runs away from the scene, allowing the player to take control of Quote again. Quote confronts Toroko in the Shack and she talks to him briefly before Misery takes her away, leaving Balrog to deal with Quote. After Sue returns to Mimiga Village, she's taken hostage by King and Jack, who hold her responsible for Toroko's abduction. Layout Inhabitants Mimiga Village was populated by numerous Mimiga, but many were kidnapped by the Doctor. When Quote arrives, six Mimiga are left in the village. * King - The village leader * Toroko - A young Mimiga who is willing to protect her friend, even if it means defying King's orders. * Jack - The village's "number 2". * Mahin - A Mimiga found eating in the village; he comments on the events of the game when spoken to. * Kanpachi - A Mimiga found fishing at the town's reservoir. * Sandaime - Mans the Yamashita Farm. Sublocations Assembly Hall The Assembly Hall (集会場 Shūkaiba) is a small building to the right of the centre of the village. Inside, meetings amongst the few villagers take place. Behind the fireplace is the Bubbline, which can be retrieved once Quote obtains Jellyfish Juice to put the fire out. The first meeting of Mimigas takes place after Quote defeats Balrog in the Shack and speaks to Jack when he's guarding the entry to the Cemetery. Quote can either follow him to the Assembly Hall or continue to the Graveyard. After returning from the Bushlands, Quote can enter the Assembly Hall and listen to Jack's story of Arthur and the Red Demon. Cemetery Reservoir The Reservoir (貯水池 Chosuichi) is a location near the bottom left corner of the village. The fishing Mimiga Kanpachi frequents the location, and the Silver Locket is found in its waters. Also, a unique creature called the Chinfish can be found only here. After having first arrived in the Mimiga Village, if the player speaks to Kanpachi, he will say that Sue fell in the Reservoir. Later in the game after defeating Ironhead, Quote also falls in the Reservoir. This could mean that Sue somehow got in the Waterway and escaped through there to the Mimiga Village. Shack The Shack (バラック地点 Barakku Chiten) is the place where Quote can fight the first encountered boss, Balrog. After Balrog breaks in, the door is permanently damaged. When Quote first enters the shack, Toroko will mistake him for one of the Doctor's minions and attack him. She can be stopped with a single shot from the Polar Star, and deals 1 HP of damage on contact. Getting killed by Toroko in this area unlocks the achievement "Toroko Wins!" Yamashita Farm Arthur's House Storage Room The Storage Room is a dark room located within the cemetery. Here, the player can fight and collect Ma Pignon to restore Curly Brace's memories. The player can not obtain the Ma Pignon if the player isn't told about Curly Brace's memory loss. To get into the Storage Room, Quote requires a boost, either from one of the Boosters or the level 3 Machine Gun. Gallery Mimiga Village (3D Version).jpg | 3D version of Mimiga Village. MimgaVillageSign.png | Sign in the Mimiga Village Assembly Hall.png | Assembly Hall Reservoir.png | Reservoir Shack.png | Shack Storage Room.png | Storage Room Items and weaponry * Map System - Once obtained, the player can use it by pressing the corresponding map key or opening it from the inventory. The Map System provides a basic outline of the location Quote is current in's layout. * Arthur's Key - A key found in the graveyard that allows the player to access Arthur's House. * Bubbline - A weapon that can be obtained after collecting Jellyfish Juice in the Bushlands and using it on the fireplace in the Assembly Hall. * Booster - Received later in the game from Professor Booster; it allows Quote to move longer distances upwards.